


Six Months Later

by TeamRenhardt



Series: Grimm – The Story Continues [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: As I watched the last minutes of the last episode of Grimm I was left wondering what happened in the years between Nick’s coming back through the mirror and there being a new Grimm Trailer being used by grown-up Diana and Kelly.Since the show’s writers didn’t answer this, I decided I needed to!  Take a journey with me through the missing twenty years to find out what happens to Nick, Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Sean, Hank, Wu, Eve, Trubel, Diana, Kelly, and Monrosalee’s triplets.This first chapter of Six Months Later focuses on Nick and Adalind.





	Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. 
> 
> Thank you to @tolieawake, @Wesen90, @nadalindistheb1, and @karree75 for your awesome ideas and feedback in writing this! You are all amazing!

*****Flashback to October 2011*****

Hank stands next to his car, sorting out how their new camera equipment works while he waits for his partner to get back to the car.  Nick is currently inside Equinox Jewelers, picking up the engagement ring he ordered several weeks ago for his girlfriend, Juliette.

“Hank, what are you doing?”

“Testing out the new equipment and getting a picture of you while you're still young and innocent.”  Hank smirks as he snaps a picture of Nick.

Nick laughs and rolls his eyes.  “Oh, well, I am getting married once, not four times.”

“Oh, you're a _happily ever after_ guy.”

“Yeah…”  Nick says before his attention is taken by a blonde woman walking out of the coffee shop next to Equinox Jewelers.

“Detective, **what** are **you** looking at? You just bought a ring!”

Nick shakes his heads.  “That's not what I'm looking at.”

“Come on, don't ruin it for me.”

Nick gestures to the pretty blonde as she smiles and walks away from the other woman she’d been talking to.  “No, she wears Armani, makes low six figures, drives a BMW, and is falling for a senior partner at her law firm. Nothing but trouble, Hank.”

Hank sighs.  “Why can't you just look at her ass like the rest of us?”

“I can’t.”

“Come on, Nick. We have a call.”

Nick nods, but before he can get into the car he suddenly sees the pretty blonde woman briefly take the appearance of a hag.

 

*****Present day September 2017*****

Nick takes a moment to look around the downtown block of Portland he’s just arrived at with Hank to start working their newest crime scene.  As they wait for Wu to make his way over to them from where he is directing a pair of uniforms to gather evidence from the break-in that apparently turned into murder, he glances across the street and sees a familiar business.  Equinox Jewelers.  The jewelry store where he purchased that engagement ring for Juliette.  The one he worked nine months of overtime for.  The one she never accepted.  Not that he was bitter in any way.  While his life was vastly different than he’d imagined it all those years ago – he wouldn’t trade what he has now for anything.  Adalind, Kelly, and Diana are his world.  He would do anything to protect his family.

“Hey Nick!  Hank!  Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence.”  Wu says approaching the detectives.

“You know Hank…gotta spend more time getting pretty now that he’s going to be replacing Renard as Captain.”  Nick says smirking as he gestures to the suit Hank is wearing today.

Hank casts a not amused expression towards his partner.  “The Chief of Police hasn’t made his decision on the next Captain for the Robbery and Homicide Division.  Besides, the suit has nothing to do with the possibility of becoming Captain.  I have a lunch date with Kimberly today, so let’s get to solving this murder.  I don’t want to be late meeting her.”

“Come on Hank!  We all _know_ you’re gonna get the job!  Renard personally talked to the Chief of Police and recommended you as his replacement.”  Nick says smiling at his partner.  Then it dawns on him just who Hank is taking to lunch.  “Kimberly?  As in the Kimberly who works at Kelly’s daycare?  The daycare located in the same building as Adalind’s law office?  The Kimberly that is a Fuchsbau?”

“Yes.  Yes.  Yes.  And…yes.”

“You heard that last part where I said she was a Fuchsbau, right Hank?”

“Yes and I already knew that Nick.  I actually met Kimberly when I was at the Spice Shop.  Kimberly dropped Kelly off there for Adalind that day a few weeks ago that you both had to be in court. Being the gentleman that I am, I walked her to her car after she dropped Kelly with Rosalee.  We got to talking and really seemed to hit it off.  She already knew you are a Grimm and that as your partner I know about Wesen.  She told me about her being a Fuchsbau on our first date.

“Huh, interesting.  Although I am a _bit_ hurt that I’m just now finding out that our Hank has a girlfriend.”

“It **does** explain the long lunches and leaving on time most nights though, Nick.”  Wu says winking at Hank.

Looking for a way to distract Nick and Wu from their current conversation, Hank nods across the street to Equinox Jewelers.  “Isn’t that the jewelry store you got that engagement ring for Eve, I mean Juliette?”

“Yeah, yeah try to change the subject – but yes that’s the one.”

Wu looks towards the store they are talking about.  “So…that means that is also where you not only saw your first Wesen woge, but also where you first saw Adalind.”

“Oh yay.  I’d forgotten about you seeing Adalind that day.  How long ago was that?  Five years?”

Nick smiles as he thinks of his blonde girlfriend.  “It’ll be six years next month.”

“Oh how the times they change.  Yet not really, because you fine detectives are here to investigate yet another murder.”  Wu says drawing their attention back to the reason they were gathered outside on a chilly September fall morning.  Hank and Nick both turn their attention to Wu and the information he has for them on the victim.

 

*****Flashback to April 2012*****

Nick brings Juliette a cup of tea and kneels beside the couch she is sitting on.  “Okay, look, I know that this weekend didn't turn out the way I planned. And, uh, I think the thing of it is, you kind of have to make your own perfect moments. So... Juliette, will you be my wife?”

Juliette looks intently at Nick for several moments before shaking her head sadly.  “I can't. I love you **so** much. And I really, really want to marry you someday. But I can't right now.”

Shocked, Nick sits down and leans his back against the couch.  “Because of what? I'm a cop? Is that...”

Juliette places her hand on Nick’s shoulder, getting him to turn and look at her.  “It's not because of your job. It's... you. I feel like you've been keeping things from me. You've been so closed off. I know how hard Aunt Marie's death was for you. But until you can let me back in again... I can't say yes.”

Juliette watches Nick stand and begin to pace.  She can see the tears he is fighting back as he walks out of the room.  She looks down at the ring and sighs.  If only Nick could let her back in again because she **_does_** want to marry him…someday.

 

*****Present day September 2017*****

Hank and Nick have been back from their latest crime scene and at their desks for almost an hour, yet Hank is noticing that Nick is spending more time glancing towards the Captain’s office than he is making calls related to the case they are supposed to be working.  “What’s going on Nick?”

Nick moves his gaze from the Captain’s office to his partner, noticing that Hank is intently watching him. “Uh, nothing.  Just…thinking about the case and what we need to do next.”

“Bullshit!  Every time I look up from my computer you’re staring at the Captain’s office.  I thought you two were finally starting to get along.  You know after the whole crazy skull guy Zerstörer disaster last spring.”

Nick shakes his head.  “No, we are getting along as best we can, given all that has happened in the past six years.  I just…need to ask him for a favor and I’m not sure I want to.”

“What’s the favor?”  Hank asks raising an eyebrow.

“I’m thinking about going engagement ring shopping on Saturday.  Adalind and a friend from work  are going to some spa, so she won’t notice if I’m out for a few hours.  Diana is going to be with Renard this weekend, but she overheard me talking to Monroe about it last week and she wants to help pick out a ring for Adalind.”

“Wow, that’s a big step Nick.”

“I think it’s one we’re ready for.”

“As a man who has walked down that aisle four times, I think with all you and Adalind have faced you’re more than ready for marriage.”

Nick smiles brightly at his partner.  “Thanks Hank.”

Hank points his pen at Nick.  “Now, go ask Renard.”

“I – uh - …” Nick glances at the Captain’s office again before turning back to Hank.

Hank snorts.  “Seriously…you’ve faced a giant Riesen-Ratte, a bone breaking Siegbarste, a screeching Murciélago, a not so sweet and fluffy kitty Mauvais Dentes – yet you’re scared to go ask Renard for a few hours with Diana?” 

“Yeah, I know.  Going now.”  Nick says, getting up from his desk.

\---

Sean looks up from the paperwork he’s reviewing when he hears a knock at his door. He sees Burkhardt standing in the doorway.  “Come in Nick.”  Nick steps into the office, naturally gravitating to his usual spot leaning against the credenza.  Sean watches as his detective glances around, avoiding looking at him. 

“Did you need something Detective?”

“It’s Diana’s weekend with you this coming weekend.”

Wondering exactly where Nick is headed with this, Sean nods.  “Yes, it is.  I’ll pick her up from daycare on Friday afternoon and bring her back to the loft Sunday afternoon.”

“Adalind has a spa day planned with a friend from work on Saturday, so it’ll just be me and Kelly.”

“Ok…”

Nick stands up straight.  “I’ve been seriously thinking about proposing to Adalind.  I was talking to Monroe about it last week after the kids went to bed.  Diana overheard us and asked me the next day if she could come with me to help pick out a ring for Adalind.  Since Adalind will be busy on Saturday, I want to go look for a ring, but I promised Diana she could come.”

“So, you want to spend some time with Diana on my weekend with her?”

Nick feels himself starting to get defensive.  He _knew_ asking Sean for a favor was a bad idea.  “I was hoping you’d see that your daughter wants to help plan something special for her mother.  I know you, Adalind, and I don’t always get along, but we agreed to put our differences aside for Diana.”

Sean nods.  “We did agree to that.  Diana actually already told me that she was going to go shop for rings with you for her mother.  Would 10 o’clock on Saturday morning work?  I can bring Diana to the loft, so you have more time to get Kelly ready.  Diana always comes home with stories of Kelly’s current dislike of wearing clothing.”

Nick can’t help but laugh.  It’s true.  His son has decided that clothes are generally evil and not to be worn.  “It does seem to take a bit longer than it used to getting Kelly presentable to go out in public.  I’d really appreciate you bringing Diana to the loft.  I can bring her back to your house after lunch?”

“That works with my schedule.  We do not have plans until late afternoon on Saturday when my mother gets to Portland.”

“Diana is very excited that her Grandmother was coming to visit.  If you want to keep Diana longer, I’m sure I can get Adalind to agree.”

“My mother will be here for several weeks and Diana does best when we stick to her schedule, but thank you for offering Nick.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.  I guess…I should be getting back to the case Hank and I caught this morning.”

“Very well.”

           

*****Flashback to November 2012*****

Nicks walks into the holding cells where Adalind is sitting in a jail cell, looking quite comfortable, a bit smug, and as beautiful as the first time he saw her walking out of that coffee shop.  “I just had a nice talk with your friends in the Verrat.”

Adalind looks up as Nick approaches the cell she’s been sitting in for the last hour.  “Really? How'd _that_ go?”

Nick leans against the jail cell bars.  “Well, they said as much as they're gonna say.”

“Well, there's plenty more where they came from.”

“You're working for the royals.”

“Girl's gotta eat.”  Adalind says with a touch of smugness.  The Grimm doesn’t scare her.

Frustrated, Nick replies: “You can't hide in here forever, you know. I-I just can't figure out what to charge you with.”

“You think I tried to kill your aunt.”  Adalind says sitting up and smiling up at the Grimm.  “Well, I have a confession to make. I did. Of course, I was just one of **many**. But haven't _you_ ever wondered who put us up to it?”

“The royal here in Portland?”

“Uh-huh. Would you like a name to go along with that?” She says smiling.

“That'd be nice.”

“Well…I'd like nothing better than to tell you, Nick. I mean, _really_ I would.”  Adalind says as she gets up from the rather hard jail cell ‘bed’ and approaching the bars Nick is standing on the other side of.  “Because, under different circumstances, I think you and I could have really had some **fun**.”  She says winking at him.  She’s always found him cute with those adorable puppy dog eyes and that whole Prince Charming thing he’s got going on.  

Adalind continues after running her eyes up and down his body.  “All you have to do is give me the key. Then you'll have your answer, and I'll be out of your life forever.”

Seemingly unfazed by her attempts to charm him, Nick replies: “I guess you don't need to be a Hexenbiest to be a witch.”

Adalind smiles again.  “You don't have to be a witch to work this kind of magic.”

 

*****Present day September 2017*****

Nick pulls up to the valet station and gets out to hand the young man managing the station the keys before going around to the passenger side to help Adalind out of his truck.  His eyes drift down her stunning figure as she stands up and adjusts the wrap she is wearing over a strapless dress that brings the blue out in her eyes.  Nick places his hand on the small of her back as they start to walk into the restaurant.  “You look amazing tonight Adalind.”

Adalind smiles at Nick as he opens the door.  “Are you trying to get lucky tonight Mr. Burkhardt?”

Nick blushes as he hears the hostess giggle at Adalind’s comment.  “No…just admiring how beautiful you look tonight.”

“Well…Kelly and Diana _are_ having a sleepover at Bud and Phoebe’s house…which means we’ll have the loft to ourselves until tomorrow morning.”  Adalind adds with a wink.

The hostess spares him from further teasing.  “Good evening.  Welcome to Mucca Osteria.  Do you have a reservation?”

Nick nods.  “Yes, it is under Nick Burkhardt.”

“Table for two.  Let me show you to your table Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt.”  Adalind can’t help but smile to herself at the hostess’s assumption that they are married.  They’ve talked some about marriage, but agreed a few months ago to wait until Diana was more settled. Diana is definitely getting settled into her routine, so maybe it is time to revisit the marriage discussion.  She takes Nick’s hand and follows the hostess to their table.  After they are both seated, the hostess hands them menus and pours each a glass of ice water.  “Your server Sally will be over to take your drink orders shortly.

“Thank you.”  Nick says before turning his attention to Adalind.  “I don’t remember the last time we had a night out that was just us.”

Adalind takes a sip of her water.  “It’s definitely been a while.  How will we get through a meal without Kelly throwing the foods he doesn’t like or Diana levitating dishes to make her little brother giggle?”  She says with a laugh.

“Well…if that’s what it takes to make a meal successful…I guess I can throw my dinner and you can levitate some dishes?”

“Now I know where our son inherited that from.”  She says smiling at Nick.  Before she can comment further, their server appears.

“Good evening and welcome to Mucca Osteria.  My name is Sally.  Have you dined with us before?”

“No, this is our first time.”  Nick says taking Adalind’s hand in his.

Sally smiles at the couple. “We are very happy to have you. Chef Simone Savaiano is a native of Rome and changes our menu of perfectly crafted Italian dishes seasonally to highlight what is in season here in Portland.  Our two specials tonight are the Tagliatelle Porcini e Tartufo and the Risotto all'Astice e Bisque alla Franciacorta.  The Tagliatelle Porcini e Tartufo is an egg Tagliatelle pasta with Porcini mushrooms and burgundy truffles.  The Risotto all'Astice e Bisque alla Franciacorta is a risotto with lobster bisque. I’ll take your drink orders and then give you a few minutes to look over the menu.”

“We will take a half bottiglie of the Chianti Classico Riserva, thank you.”  Adalind says.  After Sally steps away to place their wine order Adalind turns her gaze back to Nick.  “What inspired this night out Nick?  You in a suit, which looks very handsome by the way.  This lovely restaurant that you know I’ve been wanting to try.   What are you up to Mr. Burkhardt?”

Nick laughs.  “No ulterior motives Addie.  I thought we could use a night out, just us.  No thrown food and levitating dishes.  No lawyer, Grimm or detective interruptions.”  

“Thank you, Nick.”  Adalind leans across the table to kiss Nick.  “I’ll be sure to thank you properly once we’re back to the loft.”

Nick smiles and his eyes darken at the prospect of being properly thank later as Sally returns with their wine and to take their dinner orders.  “Have you had enough time to decide what you would like?”

Adalind nods.  “We have, Sally.  I would like the Tortelli ai Funghi with an Insalata di Barbabietole.”

“Excellent choice!  And for you sir?”

“I think I’ll have the Tagliata di Manzo con Salsa Piccante Chimichurri with an Insalatina di Astice.”

“Also an excellent choice!  I’ll go get these orders put in.  If you need anything in the meantime just let me know.”  Sally closes her notebook and walks back towards the kitchen.

“Rosalee and I were talking yesterday about what theme we should use for Kelly’s birthday party next month.  I’m thinking of using a barnyard theme, since he’s been so fascinated with farm animals and the sounds they make.”  Adalind says before taking a taste of her wine.  “This Chianti is amazing!”

“It’s very well-balanced.”  Nick says trying to keep a straight face, but it doesn’t last long and he starts laughing.

Adalind rolls her eyes.  “Imitating Monroe again, honey?”

Nick flashes Adalind his adorable puppy dog eyes and smile.  “Chianti Riserva is produced from a fine selection of grapes grown between Siena and Firenze in the Classico region of Chianti. This wine is known for being elegant, well-balanced, full-bodied with a very long aging potential.”

“How…when…Ok, I’ll admit I’m impressed with that bit of wine knowledge, Nick.  You make a very handsome sommelier!”

“Maybe you’ll show me later just how impressed you are?”  Nick says leaning forward to kiss Adalind.

“No maybe about it!”  She says breaking their kiss when breathing becomes necessary.  As she is sitting back she catches sight of the side of the wine bottle facing Nick’s side of the table.  “Seriously Nicholas?”

“Yes…I seriously have plans for you and that dress after dinner.  Well…more like getting you out of that dress and seeing if my sexy Hexenbiest wants to come out and play with her Grimm.”  Nick smiles seductively.

Adalind picks up the wine bottle and points to the side of it.  “You were reading off the bottle.”

“Technically I read it and **then** paraphrased it…”

“Uh huh…nice try.”  Adalind says shaking her head as she takes another sip of wine.

Sally appears as Nick is attempting to think of something to put those after dinner plans back in motion.  “Here is the Insalata di Barbabietole and Tortelli ai Funghi for you ma’am.  And for you sir, the Insalatina di Astice with the Tagliata di Manzo con Salsa Piccante Chimichurri.”

“It looks delicious.  Thank you Sally.”  Adalind says as their plates are set down.

“Please enjoy your meal.  I’ll be back by to check on you.”

Nick takes a few bites of his steak before going back to the birthday theme Adalind mentioned.  “So…barnyard theme for Kelly’s second birthday?”

“Yes!  I think he’ll love it!  He takes those farm animals that Hank got him everywhere!  One of the Mom’s at Kelly’s daycare recommended this working farm just outside the city that invites groups in to tour and interact with the animals.”

“Who exactly are we going to invite to a two years olds party?”

“The kids from his daycare room and the ones in his Mommy and Me playgroup.”

“That’s like…twenty two and three year olds Addie!”  Nick says with a look of shock and mild distress on his face.  “We have trouble wrangling just Kelly and Diana.  How do you expect us to keep track of that many little people??”

Adalind laughs.  “The kid’s parents will be there as well, Nick.”

Nick lets out a sigh of relief.  “Aaahhh well that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Can you believe our little boy is going to be two in just a few weeks, Nick?  It seems like just yesterday he was born.”  Adalind says smiling at the memory of that tiny bundle of joy that changed both of their lives in amazingly wonderful ways.

“Time has gone by fast, hasn’t it?”

Nick and Adalind spend the rest of dinner discussing plans for Kelly’s birthday.  After enjoying a dessert of port infused flourless Belgium chocolate cake Nick takes Adalind home to their quiet loft to thoroughly _enjoy_ the rest of their evening.

 

*****Flashback to October 2015*****

Nick exhales and pauses before going into Adalind’s hospital room to meet his newborn son.  He watches her hold his son for a few moments.  “You okay?”

Adalind looks up from the bundle in her arms.  “Better now. I wasn't sure you'd want to be here. I don't know. Maybe you don't want to be here. But at least you are here. Don't hate me anymore, Nick. For our son's sake, we can't be like we were. I don't want to raise him by myself. And he's as much of you as he is me.”

Nick shrugs as he watches Adalind look down at her… ** _their_** son.  “I don't know if that's good on either side.”

Adalind looks up from the sleeping bundle in her arms and sees that Nick is watching her intently.  “Well, maybe he won't be like either one of us. I know I can't force you to be there for him.”

Nick steps slightly closer to the bed.  “I will be.”

“Want to hold him?” 

Adalind watches Nick hesitate and glance awkwardly around the small room.  “He won't break, Nick” Adalind hands the baby to Nick and watches the expression of love and awe that comes over his face as the baby opens his eyes and looks at him.  In that moment she knew the name she had been debating with herself was meant to be. “I thought of a name for him…”

Nick looks up at Adalind in surprise.  Surely she doesn’t think he gets no say in naming his son??  “Don't you think we should—“

“Kelly.”

Nick looks at Adalind and pauses before looking down at his son…Kelly. “Okay.”

 

*****Present day September 2017*****

Nick looks up from the case file he is reading when he hears the garage door signal go off.  He sees Renard’s black SUV pull in and Diana jump out as soon as the vehicle comes to a stop.  Kelly, who has been playing with his train set (a gift from Uncle Monroe or Unca MoMo as Kelly calls him), looks up when he hears the elevator clang into action.

“Momma?”  Kelly asks looking hopefully at the door.

Nick walks over and picks his son up.  “No, Buddy. Momma won’t be back until after naptime.  That’s Diana and Uncle Sean.”  How odd is it referring to his soon-to-be former Captain as Uncle Sean?  Kelly is actually the one who gifted Sean with the uncle nickname.  Adalind figures since Kelly calls Hank, Wu, and Monroe “unca” that he thought Sean was also an “unca”.

“Di home!”  Kelly yells.  Nick stands with a squirming Kelly in his arms as he waits for the elevator to open.  As soon as it does, Kelly insists on being put down.  “DOWN Dada!”

Diana walks into the loft and is immediately thrown off balance when Kelly runs up to her and throws himself at her.  “Love Di!”

“Kel-Bear!”  Diana says laughing as she and Kelly topple to the floor.

Kelly smiles, jumps up, and runs to get one of his trains.  “Play Di?”

“We can play later Kelly.  Dad said we would go get Mommy’s super-secret surprise when Daddy brought me home.”

“Momma soooprizzze!” Kelly cheers.

Nick smiles as Kelly dances around Diana.  “Thank you for dropping Diana off today, Sean.  I really appreciate it.  Thankfully Kelly has been distracted by his trains since I got him dressed, so the clothes have remained on so far.”

Sean nods, watching his daughter laugh and dance around with her little brother.  “Not a problem, Nick.”  Sean kneels down in front of his daughter.  “I’ll see you in a few hours princess.  Remember, no levitating of **anything** while you are out with Nick and Kelly.”

Diana sighs and pouts.  “I _know_ Daddy!”

Nick and Sean share a look, which clearly says that Diana got that bit of dramatics from her Mother…certainly not either one of them.

“Very well princess.  I will see you this afternoon.  Grandma Elizabeth will be here tonight.”

“Yay!!”

Seeing his sister getting excited excites Kelly even more.  “Yaaaa Di!”

“I’ll take my leave so you and the kids can get your shopping done before Adalind comes home.”

Nick laughs at the sight his excited children make.  “Thanks Captain, er Sean.  Sorry old habits and all…”

Sean smiles as he enters the elevator.  “Well, I am still your Captain for a few more weeks.  When you’re back at the station next week I’d like to talk some more about the new Wesen Council and the role you would like to have within it.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Nick says as Sean pulls the elevator door down.  As it closes, Nick turns to his still dancing children. “Who wants to go get that super-secret surprise for Mommy?”

Diana raises her hand.  “I do Dad!”

Kelly, always excited to copy his big sister, raises his hand and shouts “Do Dada!”

Nick grabs Kelly’s diaper bag and sets off with Diana and Kelly for Alchemy Jewelers.  Once both children are buckled into their seats, Nick sends off a quick text to Rosalee letting her know they are headed for the jewelers.  While Nick had a fairly good idea of what Adalind might like, he thought a second opinion from her best friend would be a wise move.

“Dad?”  Diana asks as they pull out of the loft garage.

“Yes, sweetie?”  Nick says glancing in the rear view mirror

“I think Mommy needs a BIG ring with pink and purple sparkles.  Like the one Uncle Wu won for me at the carnival.  Mommy said it was sssooooo pretty!”

Nick stifles a laugh at the thought of presenting Adalind with a ring similar to the one Diana has.  “That’s a good suggestion Diana.  We’ll see what the jeweler has.”

Diana, satisfied with Nick’s answer, resumes floating Kelly’s dropped trains from the floorboard back to his lap. Nick knows Adalind would want him to discourage Diana floating toys, but no one outside his truck can see what is happening.  Besides, it is keeping his children calm and happy.

Nick arrives at Alchemy Jewelers as Rosalee is struggling to get her growing tummy out of her tiny car.  Nick learned his lesson last time he offered to help Rosalee out of her car and got a fifteen minute lecture.  He knows it is only pregnancy hormones, but still.  Poor Monroe!  Nick turns his attention to getting Kelly out of his car seat and reminding Diana that she needs to hold an adult’s hand in parking lots.

“Aunt Rosie is an adult.  I want to hold her hand!”  Diana says pointing at her Aunt, who is out of her car and locking it.

“Rosie! Hand!”  Kelly adds as he claps his hands and squirms to get out of Nick’s arms.

“I would love to hold your hand Diana.”  Rosalee says as she walks up to them.

“Kelly you have to stay with Dad.  Aunt Rosie’s tummy is much too big with three babies in it for her to carry you.”

Nick casts a hesitant look at Rosalee, but she laughs as she takes Diana’s hand and guides her into the jewelers. He sighs quietly in relief.

The group was greeted by an older gentleman as they walk into Alchemy Jewelers.  “Good morning.  My name is Marlon VanSug.  How can I assist you today?”

Nick, still holding a wriggling Kelly, steps forward.  “Good morning Mister VanSug.  I’m Nick Burkhardt.  I called yesterday about coming to look at engagement rings for my girlfriend.”

“Aahh, yes.  Please call me Marlon.  If you’ll follow me, I will show you our selection of engagement rings.  Do you know what shape your lady love might like best?”

Nick looks at Rosalee as Marlon is pulling trays of rings out.  She smiles. “Maybe you could show Nick what shapes are available?”

Marlon nods.  “Of course.”  He pulls out a laminated card.  And begins pointing to the available shapes.  “We have round, princess, emerald, radiant, cushion, marquise, pear, oval, and heart.”

Nick picks up the card and leans down to show Diana.  She looks at the card as Marlon speaks.  “Excuse me sir, but that one is **not** a pear!”

Marlon smiles down at Diana, nodding.  “It sure doesn’t look much like the fruit does it little lady?”

Diana turns to Nick.  “Dad I think Mommy would like a princess ring!”

Nick smiles and nods.  “I was just thinking the same thing Diana.”

“I think Adalind would really like that Nick.”  Rosalee says.

“It sounds like we’ve settled on a shape.  Have you thought about what metal you’d like to choose?  We have yellow gold, white gold, rose gold, platinum, and titanium.  White gold and platinum are our most common selections.”

“Definitely platinum.  Adalind doesn’t like gold jewelry.”

Marlon sets out a tray of rings.  “These are our selection of princess cut with platinum bands.”

Nick picks up and puts back down several rings before his eyes fall on the **perfect** ring for Adalind.  It has sparkling round diamonds in a platinum band with a beautiful princess cut center diamond.  Nick picks it up and kneels, so that Diana can see it.  “What do you think of this one, Diana?”

Diana claps her hands and hugs Nick.  “Its sooooo pretty!  Mommy will love it!  Can we go give it to her now?  Please Dad!!”

Rosalee, already aware of Nick’s proposal plans, smiles at Diana.  “Uncle Monroe will be most sad if you aren’t able to come stay with us next Friday night.  How about if Nick gives the ring to your Mommy while you and Kelly have fun at our house and then you can see her wearing it when she picks you and Kelly up Saturday morning?”

Diana nods seriously.  “Dad I don’t want Uncle Monroe to be sad.  He likes to play trains with Kelly and have tea parties with me.  Will you be ok giving the ring to Mommy by yourself?”

“Unca MoMo!  Play trains!  Wooo Wooo” Kelly says, not wanting to be left out of the conversation involving trains and his favorite uncle.  Nick and Rosalee laugh as Kelly dances while holding on to Rosalee’s hand.

Nick picks Diana up and set her on the glass case.  “I wouldn’t want Uncle Monroe to be sad either.  How about I give Mommy the ring Friday night and then we can all go to breakfast on Saturday.”

“Can I wear a fancy dress to breakfast?”  Diana asks.

“Kelly dress!”

Diana giggles.  “No silly Kel-Bear.  Boys don’t wear dresses unless they are working undercover like Uncle Wu did once.  Right, Dad?”

“Time for _another_ chat with Uncle Wu about appropriate conversation topics…”  Nick grumbles to Rosalee before turning his attention back to Diana.  “Of course you can wear a fancy dress to breakfast.  I bet Mommy would like it if we all dress up.”

“Yay!!  Can Aunt Rosie and Uncle Monroe come?  Please??”

“Of course we’ll come to breakfast Diana!”  Rosalee says, smiling at the excitement Diana has for Adalind getting a ring from Nick.  They’ve all be waiting for the couple to get to this point.  After the horrors of almost loosing Adalind and the rest of his family of friends that Nick faced dealing with the Zerstörer, his and Adalind’s relationship seems to have gotten even stronger.  Nick told Monroe more than once in recent weeks that he has no doubts that he is meant to spend his life with Adalind.

Now that Nick has selected the ring he hopes Adalind will accept along with his marriage proposal, Nick pays for his purchase.  He arranges to pick the ring up next Thursday.  Now to begin putting the rest of his proposal plan into place.  Adalind has always loved history, so Nick thinks it’s fitting to take her on a journey through their history. 

 

 

*****Flashback to January 2016*****

Adalind walks into the loft’s kitchen area from the bedroom where she’d has just put Kelly down for his morning nap.  “Nothing from Trubel?”

Nick looks up from the coffee he is pouring and shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“I can't believe she would just leave like that.”

Nick hands the mug to Adalind.  “She wouldn't.”

Adalind sighs as she walks to the table and sits down.  “I know what I'm doing is important and Kelly needs me more than anyone else, but I wish there was something I could do to help you. And I wish that having this baby had been our choice. I can't help but wonder if you think this should have been Juliette's child, not mine.

Nick finishing pouring his own mug of coffee and walks over to sit at the table with Adalind.  “I had a chance for a normal life with Juliette, and you gave that to me when you stopped me from being a Grimm.”

Adalind rolls her eyes.  “That wasn't _exactly_ my intention at the time.”

Nick smiles.  “I know. But still, we had a chance, and we didn't take it.”

Adalind looks intently into Nick’s grey-blue eyes.  “I wish I could take it all back, everything I did to you.”

Nick glances towards their bedroom where they son is sleeping.  He smiles. “Except for Kelly.”

Adalind smiles and nods. “Except for Kelly.”

Nick and Adalind look into each other's eyes for several moments, inching closer with each passing second.  Adalind glances between Nick’s eyes and his lips.  Nick, seeing Adalind’s eyes move down, draws his own eyes to her lips.  Adalind closes the small remaining distance until their lips meet in a kiss that has been waiting to happen for weeks.

As they pull apart to breath, Adalind quirks an eyebrow up. “That was **so** not a good thing to do.”

Nick shakes his head.  “I wouldn't say that. It's just a little complicated right now.”

“Mm, yeah. I've thought about it a lot.”

Nick looks at Adalind’s lips before moving his eyes back to look into hers. “Me too. Thinking about it's a lot safer.”

Adalind sighs and sits back a bit in her chair.  “I don't think there's anything safe about us, but if anything ever does, you know, get going, we should make sure it is about us.”

 

*****Present day October 2017*****

Nick:  i’ll pick the kids up from daycare and drop them off with Rosalee while you go home and get ready for date night.

Adalind:  You sure?  I’m getting out of court now.  I have plenty of time to go get them.

Nick:  nah, go home and relax for a bit.  take your time getting ready.  love you!

Adalind:  Love you too Nick!  Still curious about this mysterious night you have planned…

Nick:  that’s me…mister mysterious!

Adalind:  And he’s a funny man today too.

Nick:  always happy to make you laugh Addie!

Nick: i’ll be home by 7:00!

\---

Adalind looks out her window as Nick pulls to a stop at the curb.  “We’re going to Portland Java for your mysterious date night, Nick?”

“Just stopping to get coffee and one of those brownies you love to hold us over until our dinner reservation.”  Nick says smiling as he steps out of his truck.

“Aaahh, well in that case I’ll have – ”

“A Caramel Macchiato with soy milk and a peanut butter brownie.”  Nick says with a satisfied smile.

“Yes, please and thank you.”  Adalind says smiling as Nick turns and heads into the coffee shop.  While he’s inside, Adalind realizes where exactly they are.

Once Nick is back in the truck again, Adalind leans over and kisses him thoroughly.  “Wow, I should bring you brownies more often.”

“Portland Java is the coffee shop I walked out of six years ago and saw my first Grimm – you!”

“I thought it was an appropriate place to start our date night, plus they happen to have really good coffee.”  Nick says leaning over to kiss Adalind again before starting his truck and heading for the next destination on his list.

Adalind enjoys her brownie and coffee as Nick drives through downtown Portland and then out past the city.  Before long she notices they are heading towards Forrest Park.  Surely Nick isn’t heading where she thinks he is taking them…

“Nick?”

“Yea?”

“Out of curiosity…where are you taking us?” 

“Just a few more minutes and you’ll see!  I thought we could watch the sunset tonight since we usually miss it due to all the drama that bedtime generates with Diana and Kelly.”

Adalind sits back and watches the scenery pass, until she is very sure she knows where they were heading.  Not wanting to spoil Nick’s surprise, she remains silent until he pulls to a stop just outside the Bremen Ruins.

Shutting off the engine, Nick turns in his seat to look at Adalind.  “Any idea where we are?”

Adalind smiles.  “Yes.  We are at the Bremen Ruins where you took my powers.  Also where you **think** our first kiss happened.”  She says winking at him.

“Hey!  It may not have been as romantic as that kiss at the table in the loft, but it was still a kiss.  One I found myself thinking of more than I probably should…”

Adalind smirks at this.  “ _Oh_ **really**?  So that’s why you think of that kiss as our first kiss.”

Nick blushes.  “Yeah, I mean I may have fantasized about things going an entirely different way.  Maybe the kiss didn’t turn into you biting my lip and losing your powers.  Maybe you bit my lip and then we lost our clothes and had some fun…”

“My, my Mister Burkhardt…now that would have definitely been much more fun than how that night actually went.  Maybe we should take advantage of this isolated location while we watch the sun set…”

Nick gives Adalind a stunned look.  “Are you suggesting that we make out in the truck like two horny teenagers?”

Adalind reaches over and runs her hand through Nick’s hair as she kisses him.  “I can’t help but notice there is a thick fluffy blanket in the back seat.  Maybe we should lie that out and watch the sun set like you originally planned…”

“I don’t know Addie…I’m kind of partial to your suggestion of taking advantage of the isolation here _while_ enjoying the sunset.”  Nick says giving her a wicked grin.

Adalind opens her door and steps out.  “Well come on Mister Mysterious!  My Hexenbiest wants to have some fun with your Grimm…maybe rewrite some of our history…”

Nick doesn’t need to be asked twice.  He grabs the blanket and heads to the clearing.  After spreading the blanket out, he turns and realizes that Adalind was wearing a lot less clothing than she had been just a minute ago.  Nick takes a few moments to admire the stunningly beautiful woman standing in front of him before he takes her hand and gently guided her to lie down on the blanket.

\---

Nick:  we’re heading back towards the loft now.  is everything ready?  you got the list I emailed?

Trubel:  Yea.  You emailed it.  Texted it.  Left a copy taped to Wu’s car window…

Wu:  Yep.  As soon as we light the candles everything on your list will be done.

Nick:  72 pink roses?

Trubel:  yea – That’s a lot of roses if you didn’t realize it.  Like a LOT!  We ran out of surfaces in the main part of the loft, so there are vases in the bathroom and the kid’s room…

Nick:  it’s one rose for every month i’ve known Adalind and pink because she says they smell the best

Wu:  That’s pretty damn romantic man!

Nick:  17 candles, right??

Trubel:  RELAX!! We did EVERYTHING on your list Nick!

Nick:  And the dinner is ready too?

Wu: Sorta an odd choice given your other romantic choices, but yep it’s ready and in the refrigerator.

Nick:  Adalind is coming back to the truck.  thanks guys!

Wu:  Good luck!

Trubel:  He doesn’t need luck…he’s got sandwiches *wink*

Nick:  laugh all you want, but I think she’ll think its romantic

\---

Adalind slides into the passenger seat of the truck and smiles at Nick.  “Now that was some spectacular revision of our Bremen Ruins history.”  She winks at him as she put on her seatbelt.

Nick smiles smugly at the satisfied look on Adalind’s face.  “I’m happy to continue this revision of history back at the loft…” 

“Wasn’t I promised a romantic dinner for this mysterious date?  I think we both worked up a bit of an appetite back there.”

Nick takes Adalind’s hand and kisses the back of it.  “You were promised a romantic dinner, but I need to stop at home first. I need to change out of this shirt that now has some ventilation in the form of being ripped in numerous places.”

Adalind blushes.  “Probably a good idea.  My make-up could use some freshening.”

\---

The drive back to the loft passes far too quickly for Nick.  The closer they get to home, the more nervous he is getting.  While logically he knows that his and Adalind’s relationship is in a _much_ different place than his and Juliette’s was when he attempted to propose to her.  He’s still rather apprehensive about **if** Adalind will say yes to his marriage proposal.

“Nick, everything ok?”  Adalind asks after noticing he’s fidgeting in his seat and jiggling his leg.

“Huh?  Oh yeah.  I’m good.”  Nick gives her his puppy dog eyes and sweet smile.

Adalind knows he’s not ‘good’, but decides to wait and see what has him so nervous.

Nick pulls into their garage and hurries out and around to open Adalind’s door before she does.  He takes her hand and pulls her to him, kissing her.  Nick wraps his arms around her, walking her backwards towards the elevator door.  Nick manages to enter the code and open the elevator door without breaking their kiss.

Adalind pulls Nick into the elevator after the door slides open.  She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his face back down to continue the kiss he started in the garage, pushing him against the wall.  Their kiss continues for several moments after the elevator door to the loft has opened.  Once breathing becomes necessary, they pull apart and Adalind turns to enter the loft.  She stops when she sees that their main living space is covered in candles and pink roses.  She turns back towards Nick and finds him down on one knee holding up a beautiful ring.  “Nick?”

Nick smiles up at her.  “Adalind, I wanted to give you a night that is as special as you are.  That’s why I took you to the coffee shop where I first saw you and the Bremen Ruins where I first kissed you.  Now we’re back at the place where our relationship changed from two people trying to make nice while learning to parent our son to a couple falling in love.  I love you with all my heart and soul Adalind Schade.  We have grown from enemies trying to get the upper hand to partners in raising a family.  My love for you grows more with each passing day. You are a beautiful and caring person and have been there for me 100% through all that we’ve faced together in the last two years.  I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I hope you will say yes to me asking you to marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

Adalind feels the tears begin to fall down her face as she listens to Nick proposing to her.  Never in her life did she expect anyone to want to marry her.  Most men saw her as a pawn to be used to further their careers or political ambitions.  Not so with Nick.  True, their relationship started as enemies.  The saying about there being a thin line between love and hate is very appropriate for them.

“Yes Nick!  I love you so very much and I also can’t imagine my life without you.  Or Diana and Kelly.  The family we’ve created is exactly what I never knew that I always wanted.  Being your wife is the next step in this wild and wonderful journey we’ve been on.  I love you Nick!”  Adalind holds out her hand and Nick places the ring on her finger.

Nick can’t stop smiling as he stands and takes Adalind in his arms to kiss her.  His fiancée!  He leads her to the couch, where they both sit down.  “You should sit here while I go get our dinner.”

“You don’t have to go back out Nick.  I’d rather have you here with me than going to get some fancy dinner.”

Nick laughs.  “Uh, it’s not fancy and it’s just in the refrigerator.”

“Well in that case…kiss me and then I’ll let you up” She says smiling. 

“I will happily kiss you every chance I can for the rest of my life Adalind.”  Nick hurries to the kitchen to get the tray of sandwiches and wine that Wu and Trubel had set up for them.  Nick walks back to the couch and sets the tray on the side table.  He picks up the glasses of wine and hands one to Adalind.  “I thought we’d celebrate with some wine.”

Adalind takes a sip of the wine and sighs.  “Moscato.  My favorite.”  She looks at the tray and notices the sandwiches.  “Are those…”

“Ham and cheese sandwiches with mayo and lettuce – no tomato.”  Nick smiles and hands her a plate with one of the sandwiches.

Adalind smiles brightly in return.  “What you made for us the first night we were home from the hospital with Kelly!”

“I know how much you enjoy history, so I thought a bit of our history would make the night memorable.”

“It’s been perfect Nick.  All of it.  The coffee shop.  The Ruins.  Your proposal.  This romantic dinner. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect evening.  The pink roses and candles are so beautiful.”

“There are 72 roses.  One for each month I’ve known you.  And 17 candles – one for every month since we shared that kiss at the table.”

Adalind’s eyes start to tear up again.  “Oh Nick!  I’ve never had someone do anything so sweet or thoughtful.  You are amazing and I love you so very much!”  She sets her plate and wine glass back on the side table before kicking off her heels and straddling Nick’s lap.  “The wine and sandwich are delicious, but I would like to sample my fiancé now.”  She says as she slides her hands into his hair and begins kissing him.

 

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt 
> 
> I’m open to ideas and requests for this series. If you have a particular character or story you’d like to see…let me know!


End file.
